


New Year’s Eve

by aandromedaa



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: High School Musical AU, M/M, i mean I GUESS lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aandromedaa/pseuds/aandromedaa
Summary: It’s just a party, no harm in singing with your sworn enemy.





	New Year’s Eve

**Author's Note:**

> It be like this sometimes ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

     Music blared through the speakers, the bass of the song somewhat tangible, as if Rad could feel it in his chest. Various people bumped and ran into him, and he had already spilled his drink more times than he’d like to admit.

     He wanted to think he didn’t know why he was even at the New Years party, but he did: because he heard the alleyway teens were going to be here. In a last ditch effort, Rad had finally convinced Enid to come with him by promising to cover a shift for her, so he wouldn’t have to walk in alone. Only now, it seemed like Enid was having way more fun than he was. She basically fell right into place with Red, Drupe, and Gregg; mostly because Red kept trying to flirt with her and Enid was too flustered to notice. After a few failed attempts on Rad’s part to enter the conversation, he gave up, choosing instead to check his phone for nonexistent notifications. Whatever. He could do whatever he wanted at this party.

     “I’m gonna go sit down, Okay?” Rad tapped Enid on her shoulder.

     “What?” Enid raised her hand to her ear absentmindedly, in a poor attempt to block out the clamor of the partygoers. Rad made a dismissive hand gesture and pointed to the currently empty sofa, and Enid nodded, now understanding. She turned back to her conversation, and Rad made his way through the sea of people to the couch.

     He sat down and leaned back, uncomfortably aware of the lumps in the cushions, but he showed no reaction. Instead, he pretended to be intensely interested in his phone, so much so that he didn’t notice the party host get up onto a table and start talking to the crowd.

  
     So many sounds simply blended together, he didn’t notice the music had stopped. He did notice, though, when a makeshift spotlight was suddenly trained on him. Instinctively, he raised his hand in front of his eyes, and he saw Enid make her way to him, a mildly amused expression written on her face.

     “Ever want to be a singer?” she mused, though her jab went completely over his head.

     “What are you talking about?” He asked, genuinely unaware of what was going on. Mild amusement turned to mild annoyance as she raised an eyebrow at him.

     “Karaoke? You’re up right now. Looks like it’s a duet,” she told him, looking back at the host to see what lucky person they’d choose to sing with him. His stomach fell, and he was suddenly hyper-aware of everyone’s eyes watching him.

     “I can’t sing, I’m not going to sing—“ he began, but his thoughts were interrupted by a second spotlight, focused on a familiar green robot who was now basking in the literal spotlight; clearly enjoying the newfound attention. At his sides, Darrell and Shannon were egging him on. Enid began to do the same, pushing Rad to go up to the microphone stand, despite his protests.

     With a final push, Rad was up on the makeshift stage, and he stood stiffly.

     “Having fun, Rad?” Raymond asked, the robotic tinge in his voice a bit more audible when he was close.

     Rad scoffed, “I didn’t know they let evil robots into this party.”

     “I didn’t know they let absolute killjoys into this party,” Raymond retorted, his serious tone taking Rad by surprise. “It’s New Years Eve; we weren’t sent to destroy this party, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

     “Oh yeah, why would I ever think that,” he glared at him, but Raymond simply held his head high stared straight ahead, already disinterested in what Rad would say.

     “Alright guys, let's get this started!” The host came up to greet them both before he started the song. “Who knows, you might thank me for this later,” he added absentmindedly, and then, “or maybe not.”

     The first note played, and Rad looked back out to the crowd. Enid was staring at him with a slight smile on her face, clearly wary about the robots’ presence, but way more interested in seeing Rad having to actually sing in front of people.

     Above him, the karaoke machine had already loaded the first lyrics to the song, and the countdown to the part where he would actually sing was already started. He looked back to Raymond, who flashed him a smile, full of arrogance and the impression that Raymond intended to utterly annihilate him as if this were a contest and not a duet, but also of reassurance. As if to say don’t take this so seriously. This wasn’t about good and evil; this was about singing a probably terrible duet on New Years Eve at some guy’s party. The robots weren’t going to trash the place; Darrell and Shannon’s uncharacteristic non-destructiveness was enough proof for that. He wasn’t so sure he would thank the host for this, as he claimed he would, but maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. Maybe it would even be...

     The screen highlighted the first word. Enid gave him a thumbs up. And then he sang.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated as always! Thank you for reading!


End file.
